Wait for you
by KatieIsAGoddess
Summary: Todays the day, are you ready? Cause these two are!


Emma stared in the mirror, a shaken breath leaving her lips as she looked down at her outfit before adjusting her sleeves, pulling them further down her wrists.

A knock on the door had her spinning as Mary Margaret popped her head in.

"Ready?"

Nodding, Emma reached for her water bottle, taking a quick drink before giving herself one last look.

She then followed Mary Margaret out of the room.

~SwanQueen~

Regina sniffled as she looked at Henry, cupping his cheek.

"You look so handsome, dear," she said, stretching up onto her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She brushed her thumb over the lipstick smudge as he blushed slightly and batted her hand away playfully.

"Why are you gushing over me? It's your day. You're the beautiful one."

A knock on the door had Henry pulling away from his mother and answering it.

"Ready?"

Henry nodded and glanced back at Regina.

"Everyone's waiting on you, mum."

Regina grabbed her bouquet and slipped her arm through Henrys, making their way down the stairs and to the backyard as soft music played.

Henry gave Regina a kiss on the forehead as they stopped walking and nodded towards Emma before taking his place standing behind Regina.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the wedding of Emma Swan and Regina Mills," Archie said and a few people cheered.

~SwanQueen~

"I, Emma Swan, promise to love and cherish you, Regina Mills. We've spent years skirting around our love, and even more time after that that's led up to this moment." Emma licked her lips, smiling when she saw Regina tear up.

"When I first met you, I felt the air get knocking out of my lungs. I knew instantly that one day, I wanted to be by your side forever. I wanted to raise Henry with you, to make this house, our home. Being with you has made every day better, even on the bad days, you being by my side and supporting me has made everything easier. I love you, Regina Mills, and I always will."

Regina sniffled softly and looked down as Emma slid the ring onto her left hand.

"Regina?" Archie prompted softly.

Nodding, Regina turned to Henry and retrieved the ring from him before looking back at the blonde.

"Emma, you are… impossible, and get under my skin-" Emma shrugged, laughing softly. "But, you make everyday easier for me too. You've helped me battle my demons, literally and not. You've pulled me back from darkness more times than I can count. You've made facing each day easier, and constantly know exactly what I need."

Regina grabbed Emma's left hand, holding it close.

"You make me so happy, Emma. And I love you, and will love you always. Through thick and thin, sickness and health, I'll be by your side loving you, even if I can't remember why I put up with you at times. I'll be here for you always."

Sliding the ring onto Emma's finger with tears sliding down both their cheeks, Archie cleared his throat and captured their attention.

"With the power vested in me, I pronounce you Wife and Wife. You may now kiss your bride," Archie said and everyone stood, clapping, whistling loudly and cheering as the brides leaned in, kissing each other like it was their first and last time.

Emma took ahold of Regina's hand walked her down the makeshift aisle.

Henry smiled over at Ruby who was Emmas grromswoman, holding an arm out towards her.

Ruby chuckled and linked her arm through Henry's, making their way down the aisle as well.

~SwanQueen~

The reception was held at Granny's, at the woman's insistence.

Everyone took their turns congratulating the newly weds, and when it came time for their first dance, everyone stepped back, clearing space as the jukebox started playing a slow song that Emma had chosen.

Atreyu's Wait For You flooded the speakers as Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder while they slowly danced, holding each other close.

A few flashes went off of people capturing the adorable moment, but then women paid no attention to it, happily in their own little world.

"Can't believe we're finally married," Emma murmured, kissing Regina's head.

"Can't believe it took you three years to propose," Regina said, smiling as Emma jabbed her lightly in the ribs.

The clinking of glasses brought them back to reality and people chanting "kiss."

Regina leaned in, kissing Emma softly on the lips as people applauded.

~SwanQueen~

"Have you seen Henry?" Regina asked, pulling her heels off as she leaned against Emma for Support.

"Not for a while, why?" Emma asked, looping an arm around Regina's waist.

"He promised me a dance."

"I'll go look for him," Emma said, handing a champagne to Regina and kissed the brunettes cheek before walking off in search of their son.

After searching inside the diner, Emma thought maybe Henry had stepped out for a bit of fresh air due to it being so warm inside.

She pushed the back door open and yelped as she saw Henry and Ruby against the wall, making out with her sons hands up Ruby's shirt.

"Really guys? You couldn't wait till Regina and I were away to start groping each other?"

"Sorry, she's just too good to keep away from," Henry shrugged, straightening his shirt and tucking it into his pants.

"Your mother was looking for you, she wanted that dance."

Nodding, Henry kissed Ruby once more before stepping passed Emma to head inside.

"You Uh…" Emma gestured to Ruby's mouth. "Lipstick emergency."

Blushing, Ruby pushed by Emma and went into the bathrooms to clean herself up.

~SwanQueen~

Idk, I just got the urge to write Swen … sorry that it sucks.

Written and posted from my phone, so sorry for any/all mistakes.

Lemme know in the comments how you liked it? Please?


End file.
